baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Imoen
Imoen jest ludzką kobietą, początkowo złodziejem, a później dwuklasowcem - złodziejem/magiem, przy czym w Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn nie może ona awansować w klasie złodzieja. Imoen wychowała się w murach Candlekeep. Osobowość Imoen jest beztroską, optymistyczną, miłą i pogodną osobą. Zawsze stara się rozweselić każdego wokół i podnieść na duchu ewentualnych kompanów. Bardzo chce zobaczyć świat poza murami Candlekeep. Imoen jest otwarta na nowe znajomości. Baldur's Gate Imoen wychowała się w Candlekeep wraz z postacią gracza, jej opiekunem był Winthrop, ale zawsze była znudzona murami biblioteki. Można ją spotkać w prologu, gdzie mówi że chętnie by wyruszyła z tobą w podróż. Jednak dołączyć można ją dopiero na samym początku I rozdziału. Nie jest powiązana z żadnym zadaniem w grze, jednak podróżuje z drużyną na dobre i złe bo jest najlepszą przyjaciółką głównej postaci. Jej charakter ulega gwałtownej przemianie w Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn. Bariera psychiczna w Imoen zaczęła się łamać, stała się bardziej zdenerwowana, zestresowana i dojrzalsza. Mimo wszystko stara się zachować resztki swojej empatii i szczęścia. Imoen nigdy nie opuszcza protagonisty samowolnie, nawet jeśli reputacja spadnie na najniższy poziom. Widać, iż jest bardzo przywiązana do głównego bohatera i poprze każdą decyzję jaką iż bohater podejmie. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Łuki + *Małe miecze + Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Krótkie łuki + *Krótkie miecze + Zdolności złodziejskie BG1 *Otwieranie zamków: 25% *Krycie się: 30% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 30% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 25% Zdolności złodziejskie BG1:EE *Otwieranie zamków: 25% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 35% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 25% *Ciche chodzenie: 35% *Krycie się w cieniu: 15% *Wykrycie iluzji: 0% *Zastawianie pułapek: 5% Ekwipunek *Krótki łuk *40 strzał *Olej szybkości *3 Mikstury Leczenia *Różdżka magicznych pocisków Biografia: Zapytana o przeszłość, Imoen żartobliwie klepie cię po ramieniu. Stwierdza, że kto, jak kto, ale ty dobrze ją znasz - w końcu razem dorastaliście. I rzeczywiście odkrywasz w pamięci miłe wspomnienie spotkania z tą młodą dziewczyną. Ona, tak jak i ty, przybyła do Candlekeep, choć 10 lat później i spędzała czas raczej z szorstkim Winthropem niż Gorionem. Przezywała go "Brzuchacz", co niezbyt się staremu szynkarzowi podobało. Wiecznie zachowywała się niczym dziecko i lubiła grać rolę młodszej siostry, choć byliście w podobnym wieku. Jej radosny uśmiech mówi ci, że zawsze chciała z tobą wędrować - bez względu na to, jakimi ścieżkami podążasz. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Imoen w I części jest najlepszą złodziejką. Dlatego dobrze, że można ją zwerbować już na samym początku gry. Wysoka charyzma Imoen (16) pozwoli jej być kapitanem drużyny jeżeli protagonista nie posiada jej zbyt dużo. Jest niezła we władaniu łukiem więc lepiej trzymać ją na tylnych szrankach. Po rozwinięciu dostatecznie umiejętności Krycia się w Cieniu jest użyteczna w trakcie ciosów w plecy. Zwłaszcza jeśli ma pod dostatkiem Miecz Ciosów w Plecy. Można ją dwuklasować na Złodzieja/Maga jednak miej na uwadze, że pierwotna klasa Imoen zostanie na jakiś czas zablokowana. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn Po wydarzeniach we Wrotach Baldura, Imoen dalej podróżowała ze swoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa oraz Khalidem, Jaheirą, Dynaheir i Minscem. W między czasie Imoen nauczyła się czarować. Niedługo później wszyscy zostaliście złapani przez Jona Irenicusa, który przeprowadzał jakieś eksperymenty na Imoen. Była ona świadkiem śmierci Khalida. Jednak udało jej się wydostać ze swojej celi i uwolniła resztę swojej drużyny. W drużynie ma się ją od początku gry, jednak po opuszczeniu lochu Irenicusa zostaje zabrana przez Zakapturzonych Czarodziei do Czarowięzów wraz z Irenicusem za nielegalne używanie magii. Ocalanie jej staje się wtedy nowym głównym zadaniem. A przyłączyć ją można z powrotem dopiero w IV rozdziale. W grze dowiadujemy się że Imoen również jest dzieckiem Bhaala i dlatego Irenicus tak bardzo się nią interesował. Wyspecjalizowanie *Sztylety + *Krótkie łuki + *Rzutki + *Kije + Zdolności złodziejskie *Otwieranie zamków: 95% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 85% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 25% *Ciche chodzenie: 30% *Krycie się w cieniu: 25% *Wykrycie iluzji: 0% *Zastawianie pułapek: 5% Ekwipunek *Pas Imoen - ma go tylko w lochach Irenicusa i nie może go zdjąć. Biografia: Gdy pytasz IMOEN o jej przeszłość - chichocze, bo sądzi, że chcesz powspominać stare, dobre czasy. Spełnia twoją zachciankę i poprawia ci nastrój, gdy zaczniecie wspominać, jak spędziliście razem waszą młodość w Candlekeep. Przybyła tam, podobnie jak ty, w towarzystwie twojego przybranego ojca, Goriona, ale wychowywała się bardziej beztrosko niż ty. W istocie jej niefrasobliwe spojrzenie na życie przez długi okres czasu czyniło ją odporną na trudy tego świata, choć groza i ograniczenia waszego niedawnego miejsca pobytu zdecydowanie zebrały swe żniwo. Imoen przypomina tylko cień swojej dawnej postaci, ale stara się odpowiadać na wszystkie twoje pytania z uśmiechem. Wiadomość o waszym wspólnym pochodzeniu wyraźnie nią wstrząsnęła. Jednak mimo osobliwych zmian, które zaczęły dawać już o sobie znać w jej wnętrzu, stara się robić dobrą minę. Znamię Bhaala objawiało się powoli i beztroski wygląd Imoen długo nie pozwalał dojść mu do głosu, ale teraz jego siła wstrząsnęła dziewczyną. Boi się, co z nią będzie, a troska o twój los również nie daje jej spokoju. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Imoen przeszła niesamowitą metamorfozę. Jako Złodziej/Mag jest naprawdę użyteczna. Klasa złodzieja jest zakończona i nie może być dalej rozwijana więc rekrutacja kolejnego złodzieja w drużynie jest jak najbardziej korzystna. W kwestii maga, jest ona dość silnym czaromiotaczem choć fakt, że przez pół gry nie można jej mieć w drużynie sprawi, że Aerie na ten moment będzie bardziej doświadczona i wyżej zlewelowana. Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala W Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala Imoen można przyłączyć do swojej drużyny, podobnie jak wszystkich innych towarzyszy, którzy przeżyli wydarzenia w poprzednich częściach. Wygląd Imoen jest przedstawiona jako młoda, niedoświadczona dziewczyna w jasnoróżowym odcieniu włosów. Na prawym oku ma ledwo widoczną bliznę, ale nie wiadomo czym jest spowodowana. Imoen ma niebieskie oczy i praktycznie zawsze ubiera się w różowe ciuchy z domieszką czarnego albowiem róż to jej ulubiony kolor (co można wnieść również po włosach). Książki W książkach podobnie jak w grze Imoen dorastała w Candlekeep z głównym bohaterem - Abdelem Adrianem, jednak opuścił on mury twierdzy bez niej. Później spotkali się niedługo po zabiciu Sarevoka. Podczas podróży wraz z Jaheirą zostali w trójkę złapani przez Jona Irenicusa i wtrąceni do jego lochów w z początku nieznanych celach, przybywał tam również Minsc z którym mieli zamiar razem uciec, ale Imoen, Jaheira i Jon Irenicus zostali złapani przez Zakapturzonych Czarodziei i wtrąceni do Czarowięzów. Abdelowi udało się jednak uciec i wyruszyły ocalić przyjaciół. Jak się okazało wpadł w pułapkę Irenicusa, który wiedział że zarówno Imoen jak i Abdel są dziećmi Bhaala wykorzystał ich moc do przemienia ich w potwory, które okazały się dla niego za silne, dzięki czemu pod wróceniu do ludzkiej formy, wraz z Jaheirą mogli uciec. Podróżowali dalej przez Podmrok, a po jego opuszczeniu Imoen znów została porwana przez Irenicusa i przemieniona w awatara Bhaala by zniszczyć Suldanessellar. Abdel jednak pokonał awatar uwalniając Imoen. W Tronie Bhaala, Imoen dalej podróżuje wraz z Abdelem i Jaheirą. Imoen ginie podczas jednej z walka z piątką. Epilog A co z Imoen, wiecznym dzieckiem? Długo przysłaniałeś ją swym cieniem, ale po opuszczeniu drużyny, Imoen mogła wreszcie wziąć los w swoje ręce. Powróciła do Candlekeep, gdzie przebywała przez pewien czas, a jej niezwykłe umiejętności magiczne pozwoliły jej lepiej docenić wiedzę zawartą w tamtejszych księgach. Candlekeep okazało się jednak dla niej o wiele mniejsze niż pamiętała z dzieciństwa, dlatego nie została tam długo. Później widywano ją w tak doborowym towarzystwie, jak Khelben "Czarnokij" i Elminster. Z czasem Imoen stała się osobą niezwykle wpływową. Możliwe, że to właśnie ona założyła gildię złodziei, która działa teraz aż do samego Neverwinter. Pytana o to, zawsze odpowiadała z niewinnym uśmiechem: "Hej, to tylko ja, Imoen". Cytaty *"Ależ nuuuudy!" *"Chcesz mi opowiedzieć historię o królach i kapuście? Proszę…" *"Chromolenie w bambus." *"Hej! To ja, Imoen." *"Jestem chętna i gotowa!" *"Jestem śpiąca." *"Mnie to nie obchodzi!" *"Moje ostrze przytnie cię do właściwych rozmiarów." *"Oj… Biedny gnojek…" *"Równy z ciebie gość." *"Tak mi zimno." *"Wszyscyście durnie!" *Znikam. *Nie wiem nic więcej więc mnie zostawcie. *I bez ran jestem słaba. Proszę, niech mnie ktoś wyleczy. *Chcesz walczyć? Już ja ci pokaże walkę. *Chyba nie pasuję do ludzi z miasta. *Dobra, dobra. *Jasne jak słońce. *Zupełnie jak za starych czasów. No, może oprócz tortur i tego wszystkiego. *Teraz mnie widzisz, a teraz już nie *Teraz sobie przypominam czemu podróżowanie z tobą było zawsze takie fajne. *Następnym razem. *Trza spróbować czegoś innego. *Tędy. *Czas ruszać? *Tu jest strasznie. Naprawdę wolałabym stąd odejść. *Przestać, nie jestem dobra w dowodzeniu. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (książka) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (książka) *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Ciekawostki Model portretu Imoen z pierwszej części mógł być wzorowany na żonie lidera ekipy pracującej przy grze, Deanie Andersenie. en:Imoen es:Imoen ru:Имоен Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:2 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Dzieci Bhaala Kategoria:NPC